Quiet Moments
by AoiMikans
Summary: Expressing his feelings absolutely terrifies Naomasa Tsukauchi. NaoMight.
1. Quiet Moments

_You're the brave one - dashing off to the rescue._

 _I catch up, panting and staring at your back as you smile for the world - hiding your own pain and fear._

 _I always have something to say, but I swallow it down._

 _Fear._

 _I'm afraid too._

 _So I follow, watching closely, but never too close._

 _But I know._

 _I know the battles and decisions that haunt you, the cries of those too far from your reach. I try to lift some of the burden._

 _Your shoulders shake. You can't._

 _You look at me with those sad, knowing eyes. You can't share this burden, just as I hold back._

 _So I watch you stand. I watch you walk away. I watch as you take a deep breath, square your shoulders and smile for the world again and again._

 _My hands stay clenched at my side._

 _How could I reach...?_

 _You're too bright._

 _I'm too afraid._

 _And yet..._

 _There are soft, quiet moments when the fear is replaced with something else._

 _I watch you breathe deeply, sound asleep on my couch where - seeking a safe place of rest - you thought of me..._

Naomasa scratched out the words on his notepad, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I'm hopeless._

He looked over his shoulder, and a small smile pulled at his lips.

Tossing the ruined page into the wastebin, he walked toward the couch and whispered, "Toshinori..."

"Mm?" Toshinori stirred, calloused fingers pulling at the blanket around his shoulders.

"You'll hurt your neck sleeping like that."

Turning away, Toshinori groaned and pressed his face into the pillow, "'ve m're minutes..."

Naomasa chuckled and backed away.

"If you insist."

 _And I wait - watching, listening - for what I'm not sure. But my chest aches. So I sit down across from you, hugging a pillow to my chest._

 _This is fine for now._

 _This pain will fade, and you will smile, and everything will be alright._

 _But the fear returns - an ice cold hand gripping my heart - a challenging voice that crumbles my resolve._

A choked laugh escaped from Naomasa's lips. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked up.

Undisturbed, Toshinori took slow even breaths, returning to sleep as if Naomasa had never spoken.

Naomasa frowned. The shadows under Toshinori's eyes had deepened recently.

He was pushing himself too hard. Again.

"Damnit, Toshinori."

 _Take care of yourself._

 _It's not -_ He shook his head, _It's not alright._

 _But you are here, and it's…_

 _It's enough._

 _For now._

* * *

For my lovely writing buddy, Swiftwidget, who wanted more Naomight content.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

May or may not continue with a Toshinori POV. Not sure yet!


	2. Safe Places

__**For my lovely girlfriend and writing buddy, Swiftwidget. Happy Birthday!**

* * *

 _Shit._ Toshinori coughed, blood splattering on his yellow cuffs.

Steam hissed around him, and he darted to the nearest rooftop away from prying eyes. His gut twisted, aching - pulling at his chest - tearing away his breath.

 _Shit - where?_

His vision clouded, world spinning, and he crashed, knees hitting concrete with a _thud!_

 _Overdid it. Damn._ Pulling his phone from a pouch on his belt, he checked the time. _Eight hours. My time limit is growing shorter._

Toshinori stood back up with a grunt, wavering on unsteady feet.

 _Home. I need to get -_

With a puff of steam he reverted back to his true form, costume hanging loosely from his limbs.

 _Great._

With a sigh, he sat down and collected himself, massaging his side. He leaned forward, pressing his phone against his forehead, grimacing at what he'd done - what he had to do.

[Hey… I could use a ride home.]

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and hit send.

 _Bzz!_

He jolted, scrambling to catch his phone.

[Toshinori? Where are you? Are you alright?!]

He laughed. He could almost hear his voice, see his worried black eyes, hear his coat swishing in the night air. He pat his chest, calming his heart.

[Just tired. Here.]

Toshinori sent his GPS location and didn't wait long.

[Got it. On my way.]

[Thank you.]

* * *

It hardly took any effort on Naomasa's part to convince Toshinori to stay the night. Toshinori had woken up with a start when Naomasa opened the car door, and he followed his lead, taking the familiar trek up the apartment's steps.

"Almost there, Toshinori."

Toshinori nodded sleepily, "Thanks, I just need some rest, I -" He yawned, "It's been a long night."

He felt the arm around his waist stiffen, and he frowned.

 _Is this still okay?_

He felt warm. It was nice.

Naomasa coughed, "I still have some clothes you forgot from… last time if you'd like to change."

Toshinori's lips twitched with irony. _Forgot._

"Thank you, yes, I could use a change," He gestured awkwardly with his loose sleeve, ears burning with embarrassment.

Naomasa swallowed and ducked out of the living room, returning quickly with a clean shirt and baggy pants.

Toshinori felt his energy returning and smiled.

 _Safe._ A small voice whispered.

 _Home._ Said another.

He shook himself, cheeks reddening, "Thanks for having me."

Naomasa laughed, "You know my door is open any time."

Toshinori grinned, and took his spare clothes - clothes he always left as a reminder of just that.

He stared at his reflection in the bathroom, touching his warm cheeks.

He decided tonight wasn't so bad.

* * *

Toshinori's brows furrowed. He was on Naomasa's couch. He could hear him nearby. It was still dark, his eyes still closed.

He heard a pen scratching across paper and Naomasa's frustrated sigh.

 _Work…?_

Toshinori's head lolled forward.

 _Later…_

"Toshinori…"

A soft whisper cut through the hazy fog of sleep.

"Hm?"

A quiet laugh.

"You'll hurt your neck sleeping like that."

Toshinori wrinkled his nose, pressing his face into the pillow, "'ve m're minutes…"

"If you insist." Naomasa chuckled warmly.

Toshinori sighed, burrowing deeper into his blanket and feeling safer than he had in…

* * *

Toshinori stretched, wincing at the pain in his chest and sore knees. Still, he smiled and shook his head at his closest friend.

Quietly as he could, he buffed up, and approached Naomasa, still sleeping on the floor.

He tutted softly, _That's no way for a host to act._

Gently scooping Naomasa up, careful not to wake him, he entered Naomasa's room and placed him on the mattress, suppressing a sigh of relief when Naomasa relaxed into the pillows.

"Thank you, my friend," he said, letting his hand linger at the edge of the sheets before pulling them over Naomasa.

"Your watch is up." He whispered, returning to his true form with a huff.

Naomasa groaned.

 _Shit!_ Toshinori froze, covering his mouth and swallowing roughly.

"Don't go…"

Naomasa's eyes were tired, half-open, "Take a break."

Toshinori shook his head, "I did. Feeling much better now."

"No…" Naomasa mumbled and sat up, looking away, "Shit."

His brows furrowed, "Naomasa?"

Naomasa ran a hand through his hair, "It's not alright."

Toshinori blinked, "What isn't?"

 _"You."_

He laughed, "I'm sorry?"

Naomasa clicked his teeth, "Sorry, I'm not… I just -"

Toshinori sat on the edge of the bed, perplexed, "Take your time."

Naomasa smiled wanly, "That's just it, I've done nothing but take my time.

"I want… I need you to start taking care of yourself," He held up a hand, "And before you argue, no, you don't. I found you collapsed on the roof of a random building, Toshinori. You wore yourself down to the bone, and you could've - Anyone could've found you!"

 _Ah… That's what this is about._

"That's why I texted you," Toshinori assured him, "I made sure that no one followed me. I promise."

"But what if you weren't sure? I thought it was enough for now, I thought about it all night. Toshinori, I'm worried about you."

He looked into Naomasa's eyes, his friend who never lied, and he didn't know what to say, "This… is who I am. What I do. There are always risks."

"I know - It's just -" Naomasa's hands gripped the sheets, "I care about you Toshinori."

"And I care about you t-"

"No!" Naomasa cradled his head, "Ah shit. Sorry. I wasn't… Fuck."

Bewildered, Toshinori hesitated, unused to seeing Naomasa like this. A _familiar_ unease stirred in his gut.

 _Impossible._

Naomasa took Toshinori's hand and pressed it against his forehead, "I care about you, you big dummy. Every moment of every day."

Toshinori couldn't move. He couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe.

"Ah shit don't cry!"

Toshinori blinked, wiping at his cheek and feeling a tear. He stared at his hand and choked out a laugh, "Are you saying what I think you just said?"

Naomasa groaned, "You need me to say it again?"

"Yes, please."

Naomasa grinned, still gripping Toshinori's right hand, "Have you figured it out?"

"I think I _might_ have." Toshinori said with a smile, "But I'm a _big dummy_ who needs confirmation."

Naomasa groaned and laughed in the same breath, "I love you, Toshinori Yagi."

Toshinori sat back, stunned, and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Wow."

His cheeks burned, and heart clenched.

For a moment nothing ached.

"Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: Cue scene where one of two things happen, Toshi rambles and they trip over their feelings, or Naomasa tosses a pillow at him for saying "Me too" after he worked so hard to confess. Ha maybe both happen.**


End file.
